My Anchor
by Hao-The-Angel-Of-Darkness
Summary: It's the full moon and the anniversary of the death of Derek's family.


Derek took off into the storming night. Not only was it the night of a full moon but it was also the anniversary of the day his family was killed.

"Derek!" Stiles called as the alpha took off leaving him completely alone in the Hale house, which was only half finished mind you. Stiles groaned and paced around a bit, trying to decide what he should do next. After a moment of thought he took off into the forest. The rain and wind were colder than he had expected but that didn't stop him. Neither did the fact that the betas were probably roaming around out here. They had enough control to be out during the night but that didn't mean they had complete control.

Stiles soon slowed down to catch his breath and that's when he heard a growl. He turned and looked up to see Scott looking down at him from in a tree. He took off running in the other direction as quickly as possible. Though he knew the odds of outrunning a werewolf were like less than zero percent. But he ran anyway, glancing back at the moment Scott's claws caught his shoulder and knocked him off balance, sending him to the muddy forest floor. Stiles groan as he wiped the mud and water from his face just in time to see Derek leaning over him and letting out a roar with such ferocity it made Stiles' body tremble. Scott scrambled back as Derek turned to Stiles, his still red eyes searched the teen's body over before resting on the wound on his shoulder. Stiles remained completely still as Derek looked him over and especially when the alpha lifted him up in his arms. Stiles had to put an arm around Derek's neck to keep himself steady while the werewolf ran him back to the house.

Derek set Stiles down on the couch before going into the kitchen and soon returned with a bowl of water and a cloth. He set them down as he knelt in front of Stiles before pulling off the teen's wet and mud stained shirt which made Stiles shiver for more than one reason. Stiles then noticed that Derek's eyes were fading back to green and then Stiles could have sworn Derek muttered an apology before taking the wet cloth to clean the wound. Stiles hissed in pain which almost made Derek stop but he continued until he was sure that the wound was cleaned properly before he wrapped it up.

Derek leaned back and looked Stiles over before seeming to let his mind drift off somewhere else.

"Derek" Stiles said repeatedly, and in different voices, trying to get the alpha's attention. When Derek didn't respond Stiles did the only other thing that came to mind. He reached out and touched the werewolf's arm. Derek's head shot up and he looked at Stiles with a look that said he was scared, worried and confused. Stiles didn't know what to do at this point, so he just left his hand where it was, plus he figured Derek would pull away at any moment and become the stoic werewolf he always was.

What he did not expect was for Derek to wrap his arms around his waist, or to lay his head into his lap. Stiles froze completely as he had no idea what to do, especially with Derek now rubbing his face into his stomach. After a moment or so Stiles reached down and started to gently rub Derek's neck and back.

"I miss them, Stiles" Derek sounded so hurt it was hurting Stiles too.

"I know" Stiles said, his body had relaxed at this point as he started to run a hand through the alpha's hair.

"I can't do this alone anymore" Derek whispered just loud enough for Stiles to hear.

"But you're not alone. You have the pack, you have a crazy uncle and… you've got me"

As soon as Stiles had said the words, Derek loosened his hold on the teen's waist and moved to look at him, Stiles hands dropping down to his sides. Derek's green eyes searched the teen's face before he buried his face into his neck and finally let himself cry. Stiles put an arm around Derek's back to support him and a hand in his hair which gave the sobbing alpha an anchor.

And they sat like that until the dawn of the next morning. Neither slept, but sat in a comfortable silence the occasional sobbing were the only sounds to be heard. When they sun's first light brightened the room Derek lifted his head to look at Stiles. Both their faces were stained with the tears they had cried. Derek rubbed his nose to Stiles' cheeks to wipe away the tears while Stiles gently rubbed the back of Derek's neck.

"Stiles" Derek said his name quietly. If Stiles didn't have his attention completely on Derek before he sure did now. Stiles didn't say a thing, so as to let Derek continue. "You're my anchor"

They sat there a moment just staring at each other. Stiles was trying to figure out if one, Derek had actually said that and if so what it meant. Derek waited patiently, knowing what Stiles was trying to figure out.

"I am?" Stiles asked in a quiet but rather high voice.

"Yes" Derek said somehow knowing that Stiles needed to hear it.

"Why me?" Stiles finally asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Derek smiled, he honestly smiled, and Stiles thought he was going to die. Derek moved a bit so he could lay himself and Stiles down on the couch. They had to lay very close together in order to fit, but Stiles wasn't complaining or anything.

"One because I need to anchor myself to something strong"

"Strong? I'm not…"

Derek placed a finger to Stiles' lips effectively quieting the teen. Derek then moved his finger in order to brush his thumb along Stiles' cheek.

"Stiles, you're the strongest person I know. You deal with a lot of shit you shouldn't have to and you're still here" Derek said the words softly as he looked the teen in the eyes. Stiles' whole body shivered a bit before he gathered up enough courage to speak.

"You want to know why I'm still here?" Stiles asked as he brought his hand to rest on Derek's chest. Derek glanced down at the hand before looking back to Stiles' face, that wonderful smiling returning once again.

"Why don't you show me" Derek whispered.

Stiles nervously moved closer, enough so to brush their lips together. Derek brought his hand to the back of Stiles' neck and pressed their mouths together more firmly which made Stiles whine with want. Derek let out a low growl as he gently bit at Stiles' lower lip making the teen gasp. Derek plunged his tongue into Stiles' mouth causing him to moan as he gripped at Derek's shoulders. The werewolf then flipped their positions so he was on top of the teen. Stiles brought his hands from Derek's shoulders to his hair and he gripped tightly. Derek growled again as he brought his hands to Stiles' hips and then there was a flash.

Derek's head shot up and he saw the pack standing there, Erica holding a camera in her hands. Stiles went red from head to toe as he let his hands drift back to the alpha's shoulders.

"Pictures last a lifetime" Erica said before the pack took off running.

Derek looked down at Stiles before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll be right back" he said before leaping off the couch and running after the pack. Stiles sat up slowly, a dorky smile coming to his face as he watched him chase after them.


End file.
